Dudley's Big Mission
by edger230
Summary: Kitty is taken by Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe. Dudley has to save her by himself. Through everything that happens to him on this journey, only one thing keeps him going... His feelings for Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

Dudley and Kitty drove back to TUFF after another successful mission. Snaptrap had planned to create a giant magic wand and wish cheese away for good. Then he was going to wish for about 1,000 gallons of gas for his giant robot.

Dudley had been at TUFF for exactly one year on that date and Kitty had planned a party for him since he was her partner and her best friend. They went inside TUFF feeling good about the mission, but they didn't know that the next mission lay in the bushes. This mission would be one that would change their lives.

Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe were hiding plotting their revenge on the duo not only for putting them in prison but because they had to share their cell with the angry sharks from the shark tank. They had a plan to capture Kitty and hold her for a ransom. Then they would leave a note and when Dudley went looking they would be ready.

Dudley and Kitty went in to TUFF and everyone yelled surprise. Since Kitty knew what was going on, no one got shot with a laser. Dudley was pretty happy. The party went on for a while and after a while Kitty went outside feeling that she did a good job. She sat and watched the sunset for a bit when she swore she saw something move in the bushes. She went over to look. She looked in the bushes and saw… she didn't have time to figure out what she saw because she was knocked out by Madame Catastrophe's knock- out ray. They quickly grabbed her and pulled her into the bushes and they laughed silently.

"Next stop, Transylvania." said Dr. Rabies.

A little while after the party, Keswick went up to Dudley. He seemed to be turning the building upside down looking for something.

"Loose another one of your ch- ch- chew toys again Agent P-P- Puppy?"

"No. I can't find Kitty anywhere. I've looked everywhere but"- Dudley was interrupted when a smash was heard from the snack room.

Dudley and Keswick sprinted into the snack room to find a smashed window and a rock a few feet away from it. There was a note tied to the rock. Dudley read it aloud.

_Dear TUFF agents,_

_We thought you might want to know that we have taken Kitty Katswell hostage. If you ever want to see her again bring $100,000,000 to us at our secret hideout in Transylvania. You have 10 days. We aren't telling you were our hideout is. You'll just have to figure it out._

_Hate,_

_Anonymous_

Dudley nearly popped out of his skin. How had Kitty been captured?

Then the Chief came in the room. "What was that noise" he asked. Dudley showed him the note. His eyes were huge when he finished reading it. "Well Agent Puppy, looks like you're going on your first solo mission."

Dudley couldn't believe what he had just heard. "What? I can't do it alone!"

Chief looked him in the eyes. "You've been at this agency for a year. I know you're ready."

Dudley sighed and knew that whether he was ready or not, he had to find his partner. He nodded and got ready for the long trip.

**Transylvania-**

Kitty woke up not knowing where she was. She was chained up in a dark room. She tried as hard as she could to break free, but no matter what she tried the chains wouldn't come loose.

"Who's there?" she screamed when she heard someone laugh.

"Try as you might. You'll never escape." said Dr. Rabies. Kitty knew who the voice was at once.

"Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe? Figures. Snaptrap couldn't keep me down. Where are you?" she asked.

"You don't need to know that! TUFF will not get you back unless they pay us $100,000,000 dollars!" Madame Catastrophe said.

Kitty at first wasn't worried at all. "Dudley will be here soon! When he gets here, you'll be sorry!"

"We're already prepared for that! The second he gets here, he's doomed!"

Now Kitty was worried.

"You might as well get as comfortable as you can. You've got a long wait."

Kitty had many things on her mind. Where was she? What was going to happen to her? Was she going to get out of here alive? But most of all she was hoping that Dudley would find her and find a way around the trap that Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe had planned. She didn't know why but she couldn't stop hoping that Dudley would be alright. That was all she remembered before she blacked out.

**Back at TUFF-**

Dudley was finally ready and had enough supplies that would help him throughout his mission. He finally got enough self confidence in himself to believe that he was ready.

He got into the TUFF mobile with a number of things on his mind as well. But he was so worried about Kitty that he didn't notice any of these things. He started the car and began his long mission.

"Hang on Kitty." he said to himself. I'm coming."


	2. Chapter 2

Dudley, after a lot of driving reached an airport and caught a plane to Transylvania. It was about 12 a.m. and he was wide awake, hoping Kitty was alright. Surprisingly when he looked right at the aisle next to him, there was Kitty sitting there looking just fine.

He was about to call out to her when he saw something that really made him confused. The person sitting next to Kitty looked exactly like Kitty to! He then looked around and he saw that everyone looked like Kitty. He shut his eyes really tightly and when he opened them the people around him were all the people they had been before.

"_I must be more worried than I thought. Or maybe I hit my head on something." _Dudley thought to himself. At about 2 a.m. he finally drifted off to sleep.

**Transylvania-**

Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe were outside the cell Kitty was being kept in. They were locating Dudley using a tracking device they had stolen from TUFF. They located him on the plane. Not surprisingly, Dudley didn't have the money.

"Well, if he doesn't have the money, we might as well get rid of him." said Dr. Rabies with an evil smile on his face. He pulled out a little walkie-talkie.

"Rabies to Birdbrain, Rabies to Birdbrain. Do you copy?" he said into the walkie-talkie.

"_Birdbrain to Rabies. Loud and clear." _came a voice from the device.

"We need you to fire the missiles at the plane headed to Transylvania."

"_When?"_

"NOW YOU IDIOT!"

"_Okay, okay."_

**On the plane-**

Dudley woke up to the sound of the intercom.

"_Attention passengers, we regret to inform you that two missiles are heading toward our plane right now. All we can say is, you're all doomed. Thanks again for choosing Air Petropolis."_

The sound of screaming filled the plane. Dudley however immediately rushed to the control room of the plane and turned on the fasten seat belts light. He then sighed to himself. _"For Kitty." _he thought and did a barrel roll. The pilot and copilot were too busy rocking in the corner to notice Dudley flying the plane.

After a series of loops, turns and jolts, the missiles ran into each other. The sound of screaming now turned into cheering. Unfortunately, the pilot and copilot had passed out so Dudley had to fly the plane to Transylvania.

**Kitty's cell-**

Kitty was petrified. She had heard Dr. Rabies tell Birdbrain to fire the missiles and she was more worried than ever.

She couldn't remember some things. She was losing her memory. She didn't know how she had gotten where she was or anything from her childhood. This unfortunately was a side effect from the knock out ray.

"_Please be okay Dudley, please." _she thought to herself. She then blacked out which was another side effect from the knock out ray.

**On the plane-**

Dudley finally landed the plane to safety in Transylvania. Everyone cheered for him and ran off to their destinations. Dudley however didn't know his destination so he had to figure it out the hard way. By smell. He stuck out his nose and began to look.

**Kitty's cell- **

Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe were furious! They couldn't believe it hadn't worked. They stomped around for a while and then pulled got an idea.

They made a noise that sounded half turkey, half monkey. Soon enough some really weird looking birds landed in front of them. They both grinned.

They then pulled out a picture of Dudley and said in the birds' language, _Get Agent Puppy!_ The birds saluted them and started to attack Dr. Rabies.

Madame Catastrophe screamed in their language again _Not him you idiots! Here! Take this tracking device! It will help you find the real agent Puppy!_

The birds took a look at the tracking device, saluted her again and took off.

"We'll get agent Puppy this time." Dr. Rabies said painfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Dudley was continuing to follow his nose. It led him to some weird forest. It was so huge you figure it had just eaten a few hundred elephants. He took a deep breath and kept following his nose.

By the time he was halfway through the forest, it was pretty late. He decided he would camp out for the night. He tried to fall asleep but he was too worried. All he could think about was how much trouble Kitty was in. After a long time he finally fell asleep.

**Kitty's cell-**

After waking up from blacking out again Kitty couldn't remember anything. She had no clue where she was. She had no clue of anything. She was really weak and scared. All she could remember was who she was right now. She once again blacked out.

_Dudley was walking along the forest and found a huge castle. He went up to it hoping to find Kitty. He knocked on the door and waited._

_The door opened to reveal Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe. The immediately pulled Dudley in before he could blink. He was soon enough chained up next to… Kitty._

_He had no clue what to do. Kitty looked weak and sick. Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe came in to where Kitty was. _

"_We think it would be the best to torture you, not by hurting you or killing you, but by taking the person who's closest to your heart away from you instead!" they said. Dudley didn't have to think twice about who that was._

_He tried to speak but all he could get out was "No…" He was too weak to do anything else. They grabbed Kitty and took out a knife and put it up to Kitty's throat._

_Dudley couldn't get up or move. All he could do was scream, "KITTY! WAKE UP!" _

Dudley woke up. He was relieved to see that he was still in the forest but he was still worried sick about Kitty. Then it occurred to him why all these things were happening to him. The dreams, the worries beyond belief, seeing Kitty everywhere and the dream claiming that Kitty was the closest person to his heart were all because of one thing.

He loved Kitty.

He was about to continue on his way when he saw something up in the air. It was the weird bird dudes. Before he had a chance to blink they swooped down and grabbed his arms and legs. He struggled to break free but it was almost impossible. He struggled all the way to the headquarters of Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe.

He was taken to the front door where the evil duo was waiting for him.

"You guys? Well this explains a lot. What have you done with Kitty?" he shouted.

"Don't worry about her. She is perfectly fine." Madame Catastrophe replied. She looked at Dr. Rabies and they both burst out laughing. Dudley tried even harder to break free, but no matter what he did, he was trapped.

"We know you don't have the money we want, so we'll just get rid of you two now! After the two best TUFF agents are gone, there will be no one left to stop us!" Dr. Rabies said and with that he put Dudley into some handcuffs that hang on the wall in the cell Kitty was in.

"We'll be right back! We have to go get some torturing supplies!" said Dr. Rabies and the two left.

Dudley had no trouble getting out of the cuffs which were too big for him. He tried to open the door but it was locked tight. He couldn't use the weapons he brought because they were still in the forest. He only had a flashlight for the pitch black room. He then heard a moan from the corner and shined the flashlight to where it was coming from. What he saw next was a sight that would haunt him forever.

Kitty was in the corner of the room. It wasn't Kitty that shocked him, it was how she looked. She was chained up, had ragged fur and she looked like she hadn't been fed in days. She looked at Dudley and he could see the fear in her eyes.

He immediately rushed over to her and unchained her. "Wh-wh… Who are y… you?" she said weakly.

Dudley was shocked. "You don't know who I am?" Kitty shook her head. "It's me Dudley! Your partner and your closest friend!" he said.

Kitty just stared straight ahead. Dudley grabbed a few black berries he had found in the forest a while ago and gave them to her. She ate slowly and fell over into Dudley's arms.

Dudley had never been so worried. "Come on Kitty! I'm your partner! We work together at TUFF, we fight bad guys, you're the best secret agent I know and I drive you crazy sometimes, but you stick with me anyway!" He got tears in his eyes. "Please remember." Although he meant what he said next he still couldn't believe he said it. "I love you."

Kitty blinked a few times and shakily took Dudley's hand. "… Dudley? What happened? I feel weak."

Dudley was about ready to hug her but then Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe came back.


	4. Chapter 4

"How on Earth did you get out of the cuffs?" Dr. Rabies shouted.

"They were way too big." Dudley replied.

"I told you we shouldn't have gotten the plus sizes!" Madame Catastrophe said angrily and slapped Dr. Rabies.

Dr. Rabies ignored this and lunged at Dudley which he easily avoided. Madame Catastrophe however used hr claws to hang on to Dudley. Dudley howled in pain but continued to fight. He wasn't doing too well though. Madame Catastrophe continued to use her claws on him while Dr. Rabies fired his laser over and over but every time he fired, he missed.

Kitty couldn't just watch this. No matter how weak she felt. She stood up the best she could only to find herself on the ground again. She kept this going for a while.

Dudley eventually threw Madame Catastrophe off his back but the scars he had were deep. He was losing blood and hope but he continued to fight.

Kitty kept trying to get up. She eventually just used her hands to crawl the best she could. She eventually got close enough to the villains and did the only thing she could do. She sank her claws into Dr. Rabies leg and didn't let go. It was Dr. Rabies' turn to howl in pain.

He eventually kicked Kitty off of him and she slammed into the wall. Hard. Dudley got distracted for two seconds and that made Madame Catastrophe eligible to knock him off of her and into the wall himself.

Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe went over to Kitty. They then looked at Dudley.

"We think this would be the best time to get rid of the two of you. So let's start with the one who began this mission in the first place." he said and ten he looked at Kitty and took a knife out of his pocket. But since he had been injured in his leg it hurt to move it so he threw the knife at Kitty instead.

What happened next felt like slow motion to Dudley. He did the only thing he could think of doing. He lunged at Kitty and landed on top of her. He landed on her just in time but unfortunately the knife entered his shoulder.

By that time Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe were outside. Madame Catastrophe had a torch in her hand. They then laughed evilly and threw the torch on the wooden floor and within seconds the entire building was in flames. The two then ran off.

Dudley fell off of Kitty and Kitty fell onto the ground next to him. They were still conscious for a few seconds.

"Is it really going to end like this? Kitty asked painfully.

"I don't think we'll make it out." Dudley replied.

"Well then I just want to let you know, I love you too."

Dudley smiled a painful smile and took her hand. The last thing the duo remembered were seeing two figures at the door. One was pretty tiny and the other was wearing glasses. They then both blacked out.

**At the hospital (this is Keswick's point of view now)-**

Keswick and the Chief sat outside the hospital room Dudley and Kitty were in feeling pretty scared. Keswick started to reflect on what he saw when he went into the burning building to rescue his friends.

_They had appeared in the TUFF helicopter along with another tracking device. They had already found Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe. They were frightened to find Dudley and Kitty laying in the burning building. The paramedics along with a guy that randomly tagged along brought the two into the helicopter. They had hooked them up to two breathing machines. Keswick and the Chief kept trying to convince themselves that the two were going to be alright._

Keswick was now sitting outside the hospital room reflecting this over and over and over until finally the doctor came out.

"Are they okay D-d-d-doctor?" Keswick asked nervously.

"Well the dog lost a lot of blood and if the knife had gone any farther into his shoulder he would have died. He also has many scars and a few burns from the fire but he's alright." the doctor replied.

"How about the cat?" Chief asked.

"She had a minor head injury and a few burns from the fire, but our main concern right now is her health. She looks like she hasn't been fed in a while. She was also very feverish. She won't die from this if she is treated properly so both of them are going to have to stay here for about a week."

Keswick was relived. He and the Chief wanted to visit the duo but they were still unconscious so they left a note that said that Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe were captured.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Dudley woke up not knowing where he was. He looked around the room and found Kitty in the bed next to his. She was still unconscious but she was breathing. Was she going to be able to remember what had happened let alone anything? She had hit the wall pretty hard.

He had failed the mission and was in the hospital while Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe were out there doing who knows what. He felt horrible and not just from the pain of the injuries. He was alive but was Kitty going to live? Then another thought struck him. Would Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe come back to finish them off?

When the door opened Dudley was petrified because he expected Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe to come in with guns and finish them off. Thankfully it was just a doctor.

"Well it's good to see you're awake." she said. Dudley couldn't hold his questions in.

"Where am I? Is Kitty okay? Is she going to live? Will she remember anything?"

"It's okay. Your friend's fine. Our main concern is her health. She looks like she hasn't been fed in a while." the doctor replied.

Dudley breathed a sigh of relief. But then he remembered that Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe were out there still. As if the doctor read his mind, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the note Keswick had written. "Some friends of yours came by while you were still unconscious and left this note." she said.

Dudley carefully took the note so he wouldn't hurt himself. After he read it, he was more relieved than ever. It said-

_Agents Puppy and Katswell-_

_We'd like to tell you that we came by the other day but you two were still unconscious so we left this note. We are pleased to say that before we rescued you two from the burning building we found and captured Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe. We're glad you two are okay._

_Get better soon,_

_Keswick and Chief_

Dudley smiled and put the note down next to him. The doctor left the room and Dudley immediately wanted to wake Kitty and tell her. In fact if he was able to, he would have gone over to her bedside and held her as long as he could.

After thinking about these things, he drifted off to sleep.

**Later that night-**

Dudley didn't know what time it was when he woke up but when he woke up he wasn't happy with what he saw.

There were doctors rushing as fast as they could into the room with their usual equipment and when Dudley looked to his side, every single one of these people were by the bedside of Kitty **(You thought she was completely okay huh?)** Dudley immediately grew paranoid and immediately tried to sit up. Pain shot into him the second he did and he fell right back down into bed. Until the doctor noticed him he kept trying to get up.

"Lie back down! She's fine!" the doctor said.

The second the doctor said that Dudley immediately tried to get up again. Only he tried harder this time because he knew who that "doctor" was. Madame Catastrophe.

When Dudley took a better look at the doctors he realized none of them were doctors. They were every single bad guy Dudley had ever known. There was the Chameleon, Bird Brain, Snaptrap and his henchmen and Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe.

Dudley tried harder and harder to get up. Then he heard something. Something faint.

"Dudley!" was the faint noise he heard. He realized it was Kitty calling out to him. He struggled and struggled and he heard the noise again. But it was louder this time.

"Dudley!" Kitty said again.

"Kitty, hold on! I'll be there soon." he screamed trying to get up once more.

"DUDLEY!" Kitty screamed and Dudley's eyes shot open. His heart was racing and he was breathing heavily. Dudley was relieved at the fact that this was just a dream **(Fooled you again huh?)**

Dudley looked over to the side to see Kitty awake with a worried look on her face.

"Kitty! You're okay!" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Me? You're the one who was screaming in your sleep! What's wrong?"

Dudley still smiling replied, "Nothing anymore. Do you remember anything?"

Kitty told him she recalled the battle with Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe, she remembered that it had been Dudley's mission to rescue her and she remembered when Dudley said he loved her.

Dudley grew happy once again. "I still love you." he said. Kitty smiled. "Same here." she said.

Before falling asleep again, Dudley said, "Mission accomplished."

The End


End file.
